


《发糖》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: CDL又一个乱七八糟的番外。破镜重圆。小甜饼。存档。





	《发糖》

Mario来了一场说走就走的旅行，选好地方，订好机票和酒店，拉着他不大的旅行箱，挂着他的宝贝单反，背着他那些“长枪短炮”的镜头，给自己放假。Mario的职业相当多样，正式职业是一家咖啡馆的甜点师，业余爱好是摄影，也经常给杂志社投照片，比赛日还去拜仁主题的酒吧做个兼职，特别闲或者特别缺钱的时候画画插画。

 

于是这天清晨他睁开眼睛，忽然觉得每天都是奶油和蛋糕坯的生活实在是有些乏味，他翻身起来给自己的老板请假，鉴于他一贯的勤恳表现和老板又是个好说话的人，这个假得的不费吹灰之力。

 

目的地坐飞机一个半小时的地方，Mario站在候机厅里隔着玻璃看着停机坪上的白色客机，虽然已经不那么晕机了但还是反射性地两眼一黑。进到飞机口看到站在那里对他微笑着说

“上午好”的Andre，Mario只想问这个世界为什么这么小。

 

不过Andre在的话，那机长应该就是……

 

Mario看了一眼紧闭的机长驾驶室，转身穿过过道走到自己倒数第二排的位置上，顺手拿了一张今天的报纸。其实报纸拿了也没多少用，也就起飞前着一小会他会看两眼，起飞后他一般都会逼迫自己睡觉。他晕机，虽然现在没那么严重了，但是还是不太舒服。

 

说起来非常可笑，最开始两人在一起的时候Mario觉得自己这个毛病配上男友的职业实在是很违和，正好那段时间一直在倒腾摄影，干脆就挂着单反世界各地飞来飞去地拍照片，从曾经的坐多久吐多久到现在只是头有点晕，简直是一个巨大的进步。但是他这个毛病还没有好彻底，他们就分手了。

 

啊，想他干嘛！Mario把手里的报纸对折放进前面靠椅背后的袋子里，头靠在椅子上将那个人的脸从脑子里抹掉。这时候空乘正在例行地进行起飞前的检查。Andre走到他旁边，将装着薄荷糖的小篮子递到他面前，“安全带。”飞机没有坐满，后面几排基本都是空的，因为这样Andre才站着闲聊几句，当然，安全带是必须提醒的。

 

“哦，我又忘记了。”Mario拿了两颗糖，又忙不迭地扣上安全带。Andre有些无奈地摇头，“你怎么总是不记得。飞的时候不要随便解开安全带。”

 

“知道了。”Mario飞快地剥了一颗糖放在嘴里，“最近有时间吗，我们好久都没在一起聚聚了。”话问完Mario觉得自己有点蠢，金发空少休息时间本来就少，难得的时间都用在和异地恋男友过二人世界上了。

 

“过几天吧，我到时候给你电话。”Andre倒是没想那么多，答应得很爽快。“你也挺闲，”他打量了一下Mario的装扮，“临时出来？”

 

“Andre你真聪明。”Mario又从篮子里拿了一颗糖，“准备享受一下生活。”

 

“所以……”Andre有些犹豫，看了眼表确定时间还够，“和Marco没关系？”

 

“Marco？和他有什么关系。”忽然听到好友的好友兼自己前男友的名字，Mario没有反应过来。“我只是出来玩，然后凑巧买了这个航班的机票，就这样。”

 

“我早就走出来了。”

 

Andre的同事在机舱另一边比了一个Ok的手势，Andre点头示意自己知道了，“没什么，我随口一说。”说完他就回到了自己的工作位置上。

 

是不是不该在今天出来，或者说不该选这个地方。Mario开始很认真地思考这件事。

 

…

 

等他在路上吃了点东西到了酒店，刚办好入住，不经意回头一看，推着旋转门进来的人让Mario瞬间明白了Andre在飞机上为什么会说那句话，为什么又会露出那样的表情。

 

他不知道身为机长，应该和整个机组一起返回德国的Marco为什么会在这里。Mario仓皇地回过头，接过了自己的证件，拉着箱子往电梯走。这个世界真小。这个世界太他妈小了！而且不管在哪个时候，前男友都是一种很尴尬的存在。Mario感觉得到Marco在看着他，这不是他自恋，他就是知道。

 

看着Mario有些狼狈地拉着箱子逃离自己视线的Marco心情已经由疑惑变成了愉悦。这时候手机响了，Andre发来了一条短信，“你刚才一激动走得太快了，我没来得及告诉你，Mario也在这。”

 

“我知道，我在酒店大堂看见他了。”Marco回复到。

 

Andre看着短信，有点头疼，这两个人只要遇到一起就总是充满了意外。作为少有的几个从头到尾被迫围观了他们的开始发展结束的人，虽然Andre不想承认，但也不得不承认，他大概是最了解这两个家伙的人，而且，他对他们的预感一向非常的准。

 

“Good luck.”他说道。

 

Mario逃一样地进到房间里，把自己丢在床上后，看着天花板上的挂灯逐渐冷静下来。这没什么大不了的，机长也有休假的权利，更何况这地方就这么大，选到一家酒店也是正常的。有点出息Mario，你已经过了那个看到他还会心跳加速的年纪了。

 

本来想给Andre发个短信，但想想Andre已经给他们操了足够的心了，这点自觉他还是有的，算了。Mario把手机放到床头柜，大不了躲着点走。

 

等洗了澡睡了一觉，Mario已经满血复活。靠在床头抱着枕头仔细研究攻略，航空航天博物馆，Mario的手指定在那一行黑体字上。Marco大概就是为了这个来的吧。Mario随手把它添加到自己的任务栏里，来都来了不去太可惜了。

 

等Mario确定好所有要去的地方和路线，他已经饿得恨不得抱着一头牛生啃。当然他可以吃个饭再继续做攻略，但是习惯这种事很难改。Mario习惯做完手里的事再进行下一件事，也喜欢在有把握的范围内随意发挥。如果说有一件他没把握，更没有准确范围的事，那就是和Marco在一起。

 

不过结局也很显而易见，Mario砰得拉上房间的门，他们分手了。

 

酒店旁边就有一家餐馆，一对年老的夫妇开的，儿子儿媳在帮忙，家里最小的孩子在店里跑来跑去，送上手作的水果糖。人不是很多，浅橙色的灯光落在米白色的墙面上，空气里混合着咖喱的香，平白让人觉得温馨。

 

Marco在和老妇人聊天，老人的眼睛眯成了柔和的弧度。Mario不知道这算不算缘分，在背对着他的人回头之前他艰难地抬脚走过去打招呼，“Marco，好久不见。”喉咙有些干涩，但到底顺利地把话说出口了。面对老人时Mario自然了很多，微笑着说自己要一杯番茄汁和一份咖哩肉饼。

 

“好久不见，sunny。”Marco还是老样子，笑起来的时候嘴角歪到一边，Mario一瞬间想要仔细地去辨认他眼中的情感，但下一个瞬间又想起那从不是自己的强项。“真巧，”Mario说道，“你没和Andre他们一起回去？”

 

“想给自己放个假。”Marco拿起杯子喝了一口，没说话的时候空气有些凝固，但Marco很快又挑起话头，“你可以尝尝这里的啤酒，不比慕尼黑的差。”

 

“你常来？”Mario接过小女孩递过来的糖，彩色的纸包裹着圆形或方形的糖果，不拆开吃到嘴里不知道是什么味。“也不算常来，你知道我空闲时间不太多。之前偶然来过一次，觉得不错，所以有机会的时候回来住几天。”他看到Mario还在研究手上的糖，说道，“包着什么颜色的纸对应什么味道，圆形的里面包了果酱。”

 

Marco把手边白色和黄色糖纸包着的糖果挑出来推到他手边，“和你换，把蓝莓味的给我吧。”

 

那个动作和态度，要有多自然就有多自然。Mario想起以前他们还只是普通朋友的时候，自己做出来的蓝莓相关的甜点总是让Marco来试吃。其他的店员和老板认为你不自己尝尝怎么能知道好坏，而且不喜欢的原料做出来的甜点总是差一截。分手之后Mario便没再做过蓝莓甜点，因为没人再替他试吃了。

 

Marco并不知道他在想什么，只以为他还在犹豫。“换一换嘛，你不是一直喜欢牛奶和柠檬味的东西吗。”是啊一直喜欢，真难为你还记得。Mario也不知道为什么突然心里窜起了一小股无名火，来得相当莫名其妙，他把这归结为一个重度晕机患者的飞行结束综合症。

 

他沉默地把自己的糖推过去，拿起一颗薄荷绿的糖纸包着的问道，“这是什么味的？”

 

“薄荷牛奶。和你以前做的奶糖味道差不多。”

 

Mario想说什么，但是上菜的中年人打断了他，头脑里所有的空间立刻被食物挤满。番茄汁散着不掺杂水分的清新味道，肉饼炸得刚好，两面金黄，Mario已经能想象到那种酥脆的口感，颜色深些的咖喱汁淋在上面，混合着形状不规则的胡萝卜，土豆和洋葱，配菜是土豆沙拉，还有三个小麦面包。

 

Marco撑着下巴看着Mario好像都在发光的眼睛，“还是老样子。”他轻声说道。

 

等Mario的胃部开始愉快地运作起来，饥饿感缓和，能够慢条斯理地撕开小麦面包蘸咖喱汁时，他才猛地意识到违和感来自于哪里。安静，太安静了。他身边坐着Marco Reus，一个在平时绝对与安静沉稳沾不上边的人，他会在吃饭的时候抢Mario盘子里的东西，会讲BVB这周联赛的表现，会嘲笑自己吃东西的样子像只仓鼠；绝不会是现在这个安静到都快要感觉不到他存在的样子。

 

有些记不清他们分手了多久了，好像没过多久，又好像过了很久。他把盘子里自己不太爱吃的洋葱挑到一边，叉子在盘子上划出细微而破碎的声响，Mario拿过玻璃杯，声音里带着几乎明显的刻意，“你难得这么安静。”

 

Marco的目光从手机屏幕移到了面前还剩一半啤酒的玻璃杯上，“看你吃得那么开心不想打扰你。”他将手机黑屏，“咔”的一声特别清晰，“而且坐完飞机你都不爱说话。”

 

“你知道我的。”Mario耸耸肩，不知道该说什么，飞机这个话题总是很难进行下去，不管在什么时候。

 

“要不要尝尝？”Marco显然也明白这件事，轻描淡写地转移开话题，指了指自己的啤酒。

 

Mario嫌弃地看了一眼，“机长先生你真是越来越抠门了，一杯啤酒都舍不得请，直接让我喝你剩下的。”话音刚落回忆的一角猛地被扯开，这个对话出现过，在他们刚成为恋人不久的时候。当时他说完这句话之后Marco请他喝了啤酒，两个人聊人生谈理想，之后Marco以请了啤酒为理由厚颜无耻地索吻。

 

Marco一脸“我就是抠门就是不请你”的表情看着他，Mario的叉子戳到剩下的半块肉饼上，喝就喝！Marco没想到Mario这么干脆地就拿过杯子喝了一口，让他本来想好的台词都卡在了喉咙里，没办法说出来又咽不下去。

 

“果然每次坐完飞机你就特别听话。”Marco有些感慨地说道。

 

“你是不是很无聊，社交网络也不能拯救你了吗。”Mario舔舔嘴唇，“这啤酒是不错。”

 

“是挺无聊的，”Marco按亮手机解锁又关上，“上班的时候特别想放假，尤其是飞国际航班的时候，好不容易挤出来了时间到这里想散散心又觉得好像没什么意思。有点意思的地方都看过了，景色就在那里也不会变，这里的咖喱也啤酒也一直都是一个味道。”

 

“那你给我当导游吧。”话说完Mario才发觉自己刚才说了什么，他们在这顿饭之后就可以又成为点头之交，谁也不会尴尬。现在，是他自己，几个小时前想着要躲着Marco走的自己，提出来让他做导游。Mario想要把自己溺死在面前的咖喱汁里。

 

之前的茫然和颓废在Marco的眼睛里一扫而光，速度之快让Mario都有些怀疑他是故意说这些话的，“完全没问题，”他的前男友说，“你一定会喜欢上这里的。”

 

回去的时候有一句没一句地聊天，走到电梯里Marco顺手先按了楼层，很好，他们住在一层楼。如果不是自己和Marco都只是心血来潮，他几乎都要觉得这一切都是阴谋了。就像当初朋友们为了撮合他们两个人在一起时策划的国王游戏那样。

 

两个房间隔得不远，Marco在他背对着开门时顺手揉了一把他的头发，好好休息这几个字几乎是贴着耳朵说出来的，Mario感觉到自己的耳朵几乎是在瞬间就烧起来了。心跳加快地同时Marco那声调笑意味十足的“呵”飘到耳朵里。

 

Mario几乎是扑进房间，Marco语调上扬，“提前给你说晚安啦。”Mario克制住把门摔上地冲动说，“晚安。”现在不能和他掐，因为这个混蛋很可能会把自己丢到某个地方然后消失，等自己慌得不行的时候再出现，Marco喜欢恶作剧，这种事情他完全做得出来。

 

“明天又是新的一天。”洗完澡Mario拉开窗帘对着天空说道，做了一件他很久没有做过的事情，在素描本上画下Marco的脸。

 

扯着被子将它拉到下巴的时候Mario才想起自己没有和Marco约定见面的时间，纠结了几秒钟之后他还是按亮了床头灯拿过手机给Marco发短信问他明天几点见面。

 

“你睡醒了给我打电话。”Marco的短信回得很快，Mario看着上一次短信的时间愣着没回过神的时候第二条短信就来了。“早点睡觉。”Mario拼错了三次才把“知道了，明天见。”这句话拼完整。

 

这两年来风雨无阻的甜点师生涯让Mario的生物钟趋向于一个稳定的时间段，上班前四十分钟，不会太早也不会太晚，误差不超过五分钟。但这个时间对于没有工作时昼夜不分的Marco来说显然太早了。Mario 把自己收拾得能出去见人之后看了看时间，决定先不去打扰Marco的美梦。

 

酒店的早餐相当中规中矩，Mario舀了半碗麦片混着蓝莓和蔓越莓再用牛奶泡着，一边刷推特一边往吐司上抹黄油。没什么特别的事情，Andre和男朋友吃了个饭，电影或者美剧的剧组依旧在放烟雾弹，朋友们要么在秀恩爱要么抱怨工作和生活。平凡普通，和之前的每一天一样。Mario拍了早餐的图，选来选去找不到合适的滤镜，最后还是关了手机安心吃早饭。习惯了忙碌的工作日，突然悠闲到无所事事让他有些不适应。

 

慢悠悠地吃完饭，踱着步回到房间，Mario思考了一会还是给Marco打了电话。毕竟如果要放任那家伙睡觉的话，今天上午就哪里都不用去了，直接跳到午饭部分。

 

Marco却是出乎他意料的清醒，“你已经起来了？”Mario有些意外，那边的声音模糊不清，大概是含着牙刷的缘故，“起来了，你再等一会。”Mario艰难地把听到的话翻译出来，Marco也意识到了这样交流费劲，吐掉了嘴里的泡沫。“我弄完了来敲你的门。”

 

Mario点了点头，随即想起对方看不到，“知道了，你慢慢来。”放下手机他没由来地一阵紧张，如果要形容的话，就是即将第一次约会一般的不知所措。Mario拿过单反一边检查，一边告诉自己，这只是一次普通的，和很长没见的朋友一起旅游而已。

 

虽然那个朋友并不普通。

 

谁知道会改变些什么呢。

 

“薄荷糖要吗？”Marco问道，同时丢了一颗到嘴里。Mario摇摇头，看着他打了一个大大的哈欠，“起这么早真是难为你了。”Marco明显还是一副没怎么睡醒的样子，头发看上去有些凌乱，他自己也只是漫不经心地用手指简单地梳理。

 

“啊，等会喝杯咖啡就好了。你吃早饭了吗？”薄荷糖效果强劲，Marco不得不把它在嘴里不停地转圈才能稍稍缓解那种凉到辣的感觉。Mario相当熟悉它的味道，因为它是飞机上他除了Andre之外最好的朋友。

 

“吃了一点，我不介意再吃一顿。”Mario说完，Marco含糊地说了一声那就好。“你要把糖含着，去适应它，等那阵刺激过去就好了。不要这么大口地吸气，风一进去会更凉。”实在是看不下去Mario开始传授自己的经验。其实他吃过更强劲的，Sven在第一次见面时给他吃过一颗，让他记忆深刻，不过至今也不知道是哪个牌子。

 

“很好，等会我不管喝哪种口味的咖啡，到嘴里都会自动变成薄荷味的。”Marco把嘴里的糖嚼得咔咔响，然后全咽了下去。“天哪你为什么喜欢这个，太可怕了。”

 

“比起晕机，我还是选择薄荷糖。”

 

“托它的福，我现在觉得完全清醒了。”Marco眨了眨眼睛，嘴里刺激的凉意在逐渐消退，“说起来，你对我今天能起这么早都没有什么想说的吗。”

 

“值得表扬，我激动且感动着，语言和文字都不能表达我此时的心情。”Mario绷着脸干巴巴地说道，说完自己先笑了，“说真的，你怎么做到的。”

 

“我让前台给我打电话叫早，手机闹钟每隔一分钟响一次。”Marco脸上写满了得意和“看我都是为了你，快表扬我！”

 

“早饭我请。”Mario干脆利落地说，眼神清楚地传递着“你不就等我这句话吗”的信息。Marco显然已经达到了目的，没再继续这个话题，只是再自然不过地搭上Mario的肩膀，“那家的手磨咖啡超级棒，还有很正宗的土耳其三明治。”

 

“早上就吃土耳其三明治？”Mario下意识地搭上Marco的手腕想要拉开他的手臂，但触到他皮肤的那一刻又改了主意，为了掩饰尴尬他用手肘轻轻推了推Marco的肚子，“你没长胖真是一个奇迹。”

 

“真不好意思，我就是吃不胖，又不是很羡慕。”Marco搭在他肩上的手顺便捏了捏他从来没有瘦过的脸，还是那么软乎乎的手感很好。“不过为了你的体重，嘿别打我，没吃饭呢胃很脆弱！这个可以留到晚饭吃，早上吃芝士三明治和牛油果沙拉。”

 

六片芝士因为温度而融化，由片状的固体逐渐变得粘稠，牙齿咬住一点轻轻一带就能扯出丝，夹在烤后微脆的吐司中间，散发着让人欲罢不能的香味和早上人们最需要的热量及暖意。Mario选择了柠檬茶，还有一种据说是当地特色的小甜食，做成了菱形，掌心里可以放下两个的大小，表皮做得微苦，调和内里提炼后的椰奶浆。

 

“如果你每吃到一样甜食，就在想回去怎么复制它的话，你会很累的。”Marco喝了一口咖啡对着刚放下单反拿着小点心研究的Mario说道。甜点师的职业病，虽然Marco并没有什么怨言，毕竟当初在一起的时候，最大的受益者是自己。

 

“请不要质疑我作为一个甜点师的职业素养。”Mario说道，虽然嘴里包着东西让这句本来很认真的话看上去打了折扣。“你不吃一个？”他把盘子往前推了推，然后又想起来不太合适，“还是算了，你早上不喜欢吃甜的。”

 

“如果是你做的我肯定吃。”牛油果上是一团拌了切碎的水果颗粒在里面的蛋黄酱，Marco觉得口感一般，但这不影响它的营养价值。本质是最重要的，就像甜点这种东西，不论是在什么时候，什么地点，什么味道，只要是Mario做的，他都可以照收。

 

“你要是想吃我回去试着做一下，这个方便带，你可以拿到飞机上去吃。”Mario接话接得极其流畅自然，说完看着Marco带着说不出意味的眼神，他猛地反应过来，他是以什么身份说这句话的。朋友？哪个朋友听到对方名字都恨不得绕道走的；前男友？那他就更没资格了。Mario抿抿嘴，喝了口柠檬茶，似乎是蜂蜜加少了，酸得他难受。

 

早知道会是这样，当初也许就应该只做朋友。一切的关心和特殊待遇都显得有理有据，不像现在说句话都要瞻前顾后。Mario很少想对错，因为只有在事后才能够去评判是否对错，而往往都已经没什么用。

 

“那就先谢谢了。”Marco说道，拨了一些培根到他的盘子里。Mario回过神，“口味可能要改一下，Andre应该不会喜欢太甜的。Kevin呢？”

 

“你还不知道吗，”Marco有些惊讶，“也对，你应该不知道。Kevin调走了，飞土耳其那边的航线，现在和我搭档的副机长是Pierre。”

 

“我以为你们这样的组合一般不会拆开。”Mario愣愣地戳着盘子里被切成薄片的培根，“Julian也没说起过。”Julian是店里打工的化学系研究生，和Mario关系不错，同时还是Kevin的男朋友。虽然提起Kevin时总是一脸拽拽的样子，但每次他的航班落地都雷打不动地去接。

 

“机组人员调换挺正常的，没什么值得说的。他的新搭档你也见过，是Lukas，特别爱笑的那个。”航空公司年终派对向来是欢迎家属的，Mario去过一次，认识了很多人，即便是只见过一次面，还是在充斥着酒精和客套的交流的情况下，Mario也对这个蓝眼睛的波兰人印象深刻。当然，更大的原因可能是他和Basti当着那么多人的面没羞没臊地秀恩爱。

 

Pierre他也见过，从性格行为上来说简直就是Marco失散多年的兄弟。Mario一想到客机交到这两个人手里就有一种微妙的不放心。

 

“你在想些什么，我和Pierre工作时候都很认真的好吗！”Marco一如既往地接上了他的脑电波读懂了他的想法。但是这也不能否认你们两个联手的时候闹腾程度直逼那些几岁的混世小魔王。Mario腹诽道，把话题拉回到吃上，“他喜欢甜一点的还是淡一点的？”

 

“Sunny你以前做的甜点可都是给我一个人吃的。”Marco脱口而出，是Mario曾经很熟悉现在听着也不怎么陌生的带点撒娇带点委屈总之他就是没办法拒绝的语气。说完Marco就有些后悔，又要冷场了。Marco很聪明，当然能够察觉到见面后那种说不出的尴尬，即便努力想要表现得自然，但是两人之间就好像蒙了一层纸，看得见对方，却又看不透对方，小心翼翼地揣摩着对方，揣摩着自己。

 

和现在想得特别多但是说话的时候却异常直接，说完又后悔的Mario一样，Marco其实也完全不知道眼下这个情况要怎样的相处模式才能让两个人不那么尴尬。毕竟，不是人人都会偶遇自己前男友又想复合的。但是Marco很直接，对于他来说，除了驾驶室内做的事情需要瞻前顾后做到万全之外，其他的只要跟着感觉，朝自己想要的方向走就行了。如果他们面前有一层纸，那就直接捅破。

 

所以他用和以前一样的态度对待Mario，因为他做不到那种欲言又止，生硬转移话题的朋友的状态。从一开始他就没想做Mario的普通朋友，再从头开始追他一次也好，就这样下去顺其自然和好也罢，他从来都只想做Mario Gotze的男朋友。

 

Mario完全没想到他会突然来这么一句话，嘴唇动了动什么都没说出来。该说点什么呢，说Marco你几岁了这么孩子气；说好啊只给你做；还是干脆说你已经没那么特殊了。虽然那是实打实的假话。

 

“啊……嗯……”Mario勉强发出两个单音节，觉得接不下去话。两人身边的空气好像凝固在一起，芝士和咖啡的想起只让人变得更烦躁，Marco也没说话，只是用那双很好看的眸子看着Mario，相当有耐心地等着他的下一句话。

 

最终Mario镇定下来，眉眼之间是这个圆脸少年并不常见的严肃，他把手里的叉子捏得很紧，好像只有这样才能支撑他说出想说的那些话。

 

“Marco你到底想干什么。”遮遮掩掩转移话题只会让事情变得更麻烦，会让两个人都不自在，还不如把一切都摊开说。是在逗我玩打发时间，还是有些事已经成了习惯改不掉。都直接了当地告诉我好吗。

 

Marco心里忽然有一种“终于来了”的松快感，Mario从来都不喜欢拐弯抹角。

 

“我想追你啊。”他言简意赅，带着一贯的自信和张扬，和Mario瞬间的目瞪口呆形成了鲜明的对比。

 

难得休息能够睡懒觉的Andre被连续的短信提示音吵醒，屏幕上的名字让睡眼惺忪的Andre有一种直接把手机丢掉的冲动。在他还未完全清醒的大脑还没有决定好到底是关机继续睡还是解锁看短信或者直接砸了手机的时候，手里的长方块又震动了一次，短促的提示音从未让人觉得如此不爽。

 

Mario的短信，Andre揉了揉干涩的眼睛努力适应过亮的屏幕，是什么十万火急的事情让他连开网上whatsapp都放弃了直接发短信。一定和Marco有关，解锁手机屏的时候Andre的视线还在努力聚焦，他们两个凑在一起从不给别人安生日子过，这个别人指的就是他自己。

 

最近的一条短信是“你说他是不是压力太大了精神有点不正常？”

 

Andre一条条看下去，总结起来就是一个被前男友重新告白导致心情混乱的人发来的求助短信。说真的，今天是不是愚人节这种话你有必要问我吗。Andre把滑下去的被子往上面扯了扯，打了一个哈欠，手指不受影响飞快地回复道，“别的我不知道，至少我知道Marco从不在这方面开玩笑。”

 

发送过去之后Andre手一松差点把手机砸到脸上，他能够想到这次重聚Marco不可能什么都不做，只是没想过Marco这么速度，而且还是一个直球砸给Mario。不过也没什么好奇怪的，那可是Marco。

 

Mario的回信来得有些慢，Andre快要进入梦境的时候进到他的手机里。一大串的省略号后面跟了一句你是对的。Andre在脑海里翻了一个白眼，把手机丢到床头柜上蒙上被子继续睡觉。大概再听到有关他们的消息就是Marco兴高采烈打电话过来用炫耀的语气说我们和好了。

 

相比他们的朋友的乐观肯定，Mario这边情况其实并没有短信里表现的那么轻松。听到Marco说完那句话他就直接傻在那里了，Marco也没有多说什么，只是笑着看着他。然后切了块煎蛋在他眼前晃了晃，“回神了sunny。”

 

Mario压下他的手腕，表情是他自己都难以想象的严肃。“这很没意思。”Marco开口前他继续说道，“什么都是你在说，走到我面前自我介绍，说我的画色彩好看，说我的咖啡调得太甜了，然后突然有一天说我喜欢你我们在一起吧。”Marco的嘴唇动了动，“听我说完，”他深吸一口气，“说在一起是你，说分手还是你，现在阴差阳错出现在我面前，说要重新追我也是你。”

 

他从来没觉得自己在这段感情里是如此的被动，什么都被对方牵着走。但他又的确不觉得Marco只是单纯地想要拿他寻开心，他承认Marco是一个有些孩子气又喜欢恶作剧的人，但是玩弄感情绝对不是他会做的事情。

 

Marco是认真的，他看得出来。但就是因为这样才让他更觉得不知道该说什么。

 

果然遇上前男友就是没什么好事。

 

“所以……”Marco的声音里是少有的不安和忐忑，“这算是拒绝？”

 

“你总得给我一个理由。”他们中间总是缺少一个合适的理由，答应在一起是因为当时Marco刚刚成功迫降，Mario处于一种巨大的惊惶之中，Marco又带着死里逃生之后的庆幸和不顾一切，Mario甚至没有给出一个明确的回答，用一个急切而热烈的吻代替了一切。他们的分手显得更加莫名其妙，最后都归咎到了异地，见面少感情联络太少上。人和人果然不一样，同样是异地，人家Andre就能好好谈恋爱。

 

“我猜如果我说我一直没忘了你想找机会和你和好，你是不会信的。但这的确就是理由，就算这一次没有遇见你，回去之后我也还是会去找你。”

 

“在隔了这么久之后？你的反射弧真长。”Mario又撕开一包糖倒进咖啡里，烦躁的时候他就格外喜欢甜的东西。他不想让自己的语气显得那么讽刺，但这在他看来的确不算是一个好理由。好吧，某种意义上说，能有一个理由已经是巨大的进步了。

 

“这个嘛，”Marco显得有些不自在，移开了视线，“勇气这种东西是需要积攒的。”等他再和Mario的视线相接，那些局促已经被坚定取代，在那样的眼神的注视下Mario听到了自己心脏剧烈的跳动声。

 

“但是这段时间让我明白一件事情，”银勺落在杯底清脆的声音没有能转移注意力更不可能盖住Marco的声音，“我的生命里不能没有你。”

 

只要他想，他能比任何人都更会说情话。Mario深切地明白眼前人到底能做些什么事，他忽然想很恶劣地说对不起我们没可能了，我不喜欢你，以后也不会喜欢。然后看Marco的表情会变成什么样，大概会很精彩。

 

但是这也只是想想而已，这种话他说不出口；不管他再怎样地隐藏自己的感情，不断地告诉自己那段关系已经是过去时，努力地表现得平常，Mario清楚地知道那都是表象，脑子里有一个小恶魔举着叉子晃着尾巴，摇着头说，“你明明就还喜欢他，这么装又累又傻，有本事一刀两断。”

 

现在这个小恶魔又出来了，开始阴阳怪气地说，“我真惊讶你还没扑上去吻他。”

 

Mario掐了掐手臂让自己回神，面前的Marco不是他能随便糊弄过去的。但是他该说什么，好吧我们和好；对不起我累了再见吧；你说你喜欢我怎么证明，等等等等。心里划过去一串答案，最后他叹了口气，目光下移落到盘子里溏心蛋漏出的一点金黄的蛋液上。

 

“太突然了Marco，我只是单纯想出来度个假。”结果遇到了你，一个晚上加早上几句话把我搞得比熬夜赶一个星期的稿子还累。

 

“生活总是充满了惊喜。”Marco张开双臂夸张地说道。“虽然你带给我的大部分都是惊吓。”Mario补充到，不意外地看到了Marco脸上受伤的表情。

 

“理由我已经给你了，”Marco用纸巾擦掉桌上滴落的咖啡，将它揉成一团丢到一边，“你总得给我一个，”他停顿了一下，“正面的回答。”

 

刚才还称得上轻松的氛围又瞬间凝固了起来，Mario犹豫了一会，终于开口道：“你总得给我一点时间。”Marco的神色放松了不少，“我可以接受，毕竟第一次追你也花了我不少时间。告白还是因为那架该死的飞机。”提到那件事两个人的表情都不太好，Marco做了个鬼脸，“不提那件事了，你吃饱了吗？先带你去博物馆。”

 

Mario点点头，把最后一块培根塞进嘴里。

 

Marco并不是一个对历史有多感冒的人，唯二了解的就是多特蒙德俱乐部的发展史和航空航天技术发展史，Mario又偏向艺术史，这让他们曾经的交往过程中从未有任何一个除了足球博物馆以外的博物馆成为约会地点的候选。

 

Mario在去的路上飞快地给Andre发了短信，一边在心里不断地向被自己扰了好梦的Andre道歉一边克制不住自己内心想要咆哮的冲动。生活中真是充满了戏剧性，昨天还是你前男友的人，今天就进入了一起逛博物馆的约会流程，后天可能那个“前”字就要去掉了。

 

“你现在还那么晕机吗？”刚走进博物馆的时候Marco忽然问道，Mario的脸色瞬间有些难看，“没那么严重了，不过还是说不上好，现在飞机上大部分时间都在睡觉。”Marco点点头，“如果你不想去的话，我们就去下一个地方。”

 

“既然来了当然要去看看。”Mario耸耸肩，快一步进到博物馆里。

 

博物馆并不是很大，Marco自觉地担当了解说的角色。“有我在你还需要那些解说员吗。”他这么说道。Mario将博物馆的章盖在小本子上，满意地说，“请开始吧，解说员先生。”

 

不得不承认当Marco用飞机上那种正式中又带着温柔和缓的语气讲述飞行器的发展，机型的演变，等等之前Mario从未刻意去了解过的知识时，让他觉得非常的享受，享受到他都差点要忘记这种交通工具对他是多么的不友好。

 

这里离海有一段距离，但这并不妨碍这里的街边小店有相当精致的贝壳工艺品，当Mario一手拿一个不知道买哪个好的时候Marco状似不经意地开口道，“你的时间紧张吗，如果不急的话，我们可以用一两天的时间开车到海边去，晚上他们还会有海边的烧烤和篝火晚会。”

 

“好啊，”Mario很干脆地回答，“我时间够。”他选择了左手里的那一个，另一个的大小对他来说带回去有些困难。

 

Marco在他后面走出那家店，在Mario爱不释手地看着自己刚买的工艺品的时候他飞快地刷卡买了刚刚Mario放下的那一件摆件，并且写下了地址拜托老板帮忙寄过去。惊喜。他小声说道，白胡子的大叔了然地点点头。

 

他们走得很随性，不需要刻意地去追求景点，这里悠闲的氛围和自然风景让人放松。晚上Marco拉着Mario出来参加一个当地的夜市，晚风吹动树枝上挂着的贝壳风铃，声音清脆又有些凌乱。

 

新鲜的水果，榨汁或者切块；烤架上被翻动的烤鱼；淡粉色的棉花糖，还有裹了一层巧克力或是芝士的香蕉。Mario自己回去之后大概会被嫌弃长胖了，同时吃掉了最后一颗冰镇过的西瓜球，然后举着相机四处拍。

 

当他从镜头里的画面回过神来的时候，Marco已经不在他身边了，Mario有些慌张地垂下相机，一回头看见Marco站在自己身后，微微仰着头看天空中偶尔炸开的烟花，嘴角噙着一点笑，很温柔很好看。Mario鬼使神差地拿起相机按下快门。

 

他们又花了一天时间在附近闲逛，第三天他们租了一辆车，一路走走停停开到了海边。

 

这里的海很美，薄荷绿的海水裹着白色的浪边，更远的地方是深一些的翡翠绿。Mario看得几乎停住了呼吸，“你可没告诉我这里会这么美。”他说着，拿着相机根本停不下来。“惊喜嘛，”Marco笑着看着他的侧脸说，“你喜欢就好。”

 

Mario下去游泳，留着Marco在岸上晒阳光浴顺便保管他的宝贝相机，等他Mario带着一身咸湿的海水回来的时候，Marco已经建好了一座不太精致的沙堡，还一脸得意地抛给他一个浅色的海螺，Mario接到手里，刚觉得没什么不同手心里就传来一种刺刺的感觉，他摊开手一看，海螺里的寄居蟹正在往外爬。

 

“这个可不容易捡到，”Marco遗憾地看着被Mario送到水里去的海螺，“你最终还是得把它送回去。”Mario拿过毛巾擦了擦头发，目光落在Marco在阳光下几乎发亮的皮肤上，“为什么你从来都晒不黑？”

 

“就像我从来都吃不胖一样，我也不知道为什么。”

 

“好了别说了，我想打你。”

 

晚上当地人升起篝火，咸腥的海风混合着木头燃烧后温暖的味道，偶尔飘来一阵烤架上海味的鲜和啤酒的麦香。Marco递了一罐给Mario，“没有德国啤酒好喝，不过这是一种难得的享受。”海浪，沙滩，天空中繁星和那轮挂着的月亮，Mario看着Marco上扬的唇角，想要吻他的欲望是如此强烈。

 

他也的确这样做了，Marcod惊讶转瞬即逝，随后便揽着他的腰按着他的后脑加深了这个吻。等到他们分开补充彼此缺失的氧气的时候，Mario才意识到自己刚才做了什么。他瞬间有一种冲到海里头也不回的冲动。

 

“这是，这几天当导游给我的小费？”Mario仰头喝了一大口啤酒，“你要这么想也可以。”搭起的台子上有人在激动地唱着摇滚，Mario不确定对方有没有听见自己这句音量不算大的话，但从Marco的笑容来看，他想他听见了。

 

如果吻算是小费，那现在又算是你什么。激烈接吻的过程中Mario忍不住分心想到，他们在海边多停留了两天，今天回到原先住的地方，进到Mario房间之后两人便急切地吻到一起。好像分手后的这段时间所积攒的热情全都爆发出来。

 

“Sunny，专心。”把人抛到床上Marco有些不爽地说道。他的手一点点划过Mario的皮肤，满意于身下人不自觉地细微颤抖，脱下衬衫丢在一边后他俯身凑到Mario的耳边，舌头拨弄着戴着黑色耳钉的耳垂，灼热的呼吸散在耳边，“老实说，我很奇怪自己居然能忍到现在。”

他的手并没有停下动作，细长的手指逗弄着胸前的突起，另一只手拉下了Mario的裤子。重要部位被握住和被撩拨的敏感点让Mario呼吸不稳，他抓着身下的床单，小幅度地扭着身子，不知道是拒绝着想要逃离还是渴求更多，“有你这样…嗯……还没追到手就……滚床单的吗……”

“怎么没有，”Marco的唇舌开始往下移，舔过他喉间的软骨，停留在锁骨附近，在那一片皮肤上留下他的痕迹，“那句话说得多好，都是成年人有什么事情不能在床上解决。”他舔弄着已经硬挺的突起，Mario咬着嘴唇不让自己的喘息声过于明显。但Marco显然不会让他如愿，“别咬，”他吻上去，用舌头撬开他的嘴唇，进到里面攻城略地，“想叫就叫出来。”接吻的间隙他说道。

Mario说不清这是甜蜜还是折磨，他在Marco的身下被撩拨被掌控，但是身体同时又享受着快感。高潮时他有些失神，还没等他把气喘匀，沾着润滑剂的手指就已经伸到了他的身后，“放松，sunny，放松。”Marco说道，哪怕是自己已经忍得不行，手上的动作依旧小心细致，本就不是适合承受的地方，更何况他们这么久没做了。他不想弄伤Mario，一点都不想。

戴上安全套勉强扩张到三指的时候Marco觉得自己基本上已经忍到极限了，Mario显然也明白，他将腿缠到Marco劲瘦的腰上，手臂环在他的脖子上将他拉下来，轻轻咬了咬他的下唇，“进来。”他轻声说道。 

被进入的疼痛让Mario的手指几乎掐进Marco背后的肉里，Marco不敢动，停在里面等着他适应过来，手和唇逗留在他身上的敏感点想要分散注意力。Mario调整着呼吸放松身体，体内的硬物蠢蠢欲动。 

逐渐适应的身体开始对Marco浅浅的，又小心翼翼的动作感到不满，Mario用脚后跟蹭蹭他的腰，小声地说快点。

Marco显然就在等这句话，他将Mario的腿折成M型压在胸前，开始大幅度地抽插。碾过敏感点让Mario猝不及防地发出声调拉高的呻吟和颤抖。Mario的阴茎夹在两人中间，摩擦过程中逐渐变硬，渗出的液体让皮肤变得滑腻。 

他很想温柔，但是男人毕竟都是下半身动物，Mario紧热的身体让他控制不住力度，整根抽出又没入，准确地撞在Mario的敏感点上。耳边是喜欢的人的呻吟和不连贯的几句“快点”“好舒服”，刚开始的那一点对弄疼他的紧张也在一次次抽插中消散，取而代之的是阴茎被包裹缠绕的快感和征服欲占有欲的极大满足。

两人几乎同时达到高潮，精液落在两人的胸口，还有一点落在了下巴上。Marco还不愿意离开Mario的身体，只抱着他享受着高潮的余韵，有一下没一下地亲吻他的侧脸。

“重新做我的男朋友好不好？我爱你。”从Mario体内离开后他问道，后者转过头看着他，然后靠在他的胸口，“高潮之后说这种话真是没有信服力。”Mario说道，飞快地在Marco的唇上点了一下，“不过我答应了。”

 

——End——


End file.
